Deirdre the Cat
is an American hand-drawn animated comedy series produced by Paramount Television Animation and Lionsgate Toon Studios. It was released on December 11, 2017. The cartoon is created by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor (in one of their few works outside Sony Cartoon Studios), who had created Nickelodeon's animated short film The Modifyers and Cartoon Network's Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. is inspired by Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, as well as Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes, Nickelodeon's All Grown Up and DreamWorks Classics' Felix the Cat. Plot The series follows an 18-years-old teenage blue cat with long brown hair named Deirdre, who is living in her hometown called Honeysuckle Circle, a town populated by anthropomorphic animals. She is a student of Animal High School in her senior year and also a cook in a fast food restaurant. Deirdre and her friends are having fun in their own misadventures in the town. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Deirdre the Cat' - Deirdre is an 18-years-old cat. She has blue fur, long brown hair, white snout, brown eyes, white patch on her torso, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Deirdre is wearing a light blue vest with orange triangles on it, dark blue shorts, white gloves and red shoes with white sparkles and a white stripe on it. She tries to make the most of every day by having adventures around Honeysuckle Circle and having fun with her best friend, Jacob the Dingo. Deirdre is a courageous, comical, intelligent, and sometimes dimwitted feline girl. She is also a heroine, while helping and saving people. Deirdre is inspired by SpongeBob SquarePants, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link from The Legend of Zelda, Felix the Cat, Bugs Bunny and Sylvester Pussycat from Looney Tunes, Arnold Shortman from Hey Arnold and Agent Xero from The Modifyers because of her similarities. She is voiced by Mae Whitman. *'Jacob the Dingo' - Jacob is a 17-years-old dingo. He has golden fur, orange spiky tuft hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso, light yellow tail end on his tail and white paws. Jacob is wearing a black vest, cyan blue shorts and white gloves. He is Deirdre's best friend. Jacob is a dimwitted dingo boy. He is also a senior just like Deirdre. Jacob is inspired by Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants because of his similarities. He is voiced by Tom Kane. *'Alex the Fox' - Alex is a 17-years-old fox. He has red orange fur, blonde spiky tuft hair, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Alex is wearing a green vest, gray shorts and white gloves. He is Deirdre and Jacob's best friend. Alex is a cool fox boy. He is also a senior just like the cat and the dingo. Alex is inspired by Mordecai from Regular Show because of his similarities. He is voiced by Nolan North. *'Scoops the Otter' - Scoops is a 17-years-old otter. He has light brown fur, light blonde spiky tuft hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso and light yellow tail on his tail. Scoops is wearing a red vest, black shorts and white gloves. He is Deirdre, Jacob and Alex's best friend. Scoops is an unlucky otter boy. He is also a senior just like the cat, the dingo and the fox. Scoops is inspired by Rigby from Regular Show because of his similarities. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Mr. Weasel' - Mr. Weasel is an adult weasel who is annoyed by Deirdre and her friends. Mr. Weasel is inspired by Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants because of his similarities. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. Secondary Recurring Characters Primary Secondary Production Development Writing Voices Animation The series' animation is a combination of The Modifyers, the two first seasons of Dexter's Laboratory and Hey Arnold. It was outsourced to Rough Draft Korea, Saerom Animation and Hong Ying Animation. Also, the series is made by hand-drawn animation program, Pencil 2D. Music Episodes List of episodes Voice cast *Mae Whitman as Deirdre the Cat *Tom Kane as Jacob the Dingo *Nolan North as Alex the Fox *Jeff Bennett as Scoops the Otter Broadcast history Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is the first animated television series that Lionsgate Toon Studios ever produced. * Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Bricky Blocks's ideas Category:Cartoons Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Lionsgate Toon Studios Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Deirdre the Cat Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows